Lunch With Team ANCY
by Kurt The Mortician
Summary: Lunch is rarely normal in a school like Beacon. 10 days remain for submissions for the Second and Third Years. One shot OC Team


Ladies and Gents, lads and lasses, beautiful people. I am Kurt the Mortican and the second and main team has been assembled. I present to you Citri Andesine, Rain Nocturne, Phoenix Carson, and Celes Yancy, or as I like to call them Team ANCY, or Team Anarchy. Read Review and Enjoy.

* * *

Lunch  
Lunch, a time for eating and soializing, but not for Team ANCY.  
Each member sat in their normal attire. The silver haired, red eyed, Pheonix was in her turquoise school girl uniform, straight out of an anime. Citri Andesine wore his normal brown cargo pants, brown jacket, and orange hoodie as he brushed back his shoulder length dreadlocks and eyed his noodle soup. Rain wore his normal light blue slim fit pants, white long sleeve shirt under his teal fitted short sleeve dress shirt, his long light blue hair pulled into a ponytail over his shoulder and tied with a white hair ribbon into a neat bow, his azure eyes glinting with excitement. And last but certainly not least, the lovely Celes Yancy , with her shoulder length white hair and light grey eyes, wore her normal coat with the number 55 emblazoned in red in the left bicep, and white tank top with a glyph pattern, coupled with her black jeans, silver chai belt and black zip up shoes. Each team member had their own ideas about how to spend lunch. For Citri lunch was a time to enjoy whatever meal the school prepared and try to make a dent in the homework he was assigned. For Phoenix it was a chance to scout out potential subjects for her photos, hopefully an interesting and pretty girl. For Celes it was a chance to talk to her team, maybe ask Rain or Citri what they thought about that new song, Gold. For Rain it was a chance to disassemble and clean his lovely chainsaw edged katana. Which he set about doing as soon as he sat down. Citri took a seat across from Rain with his noodle soup, and Pheonix took her usual seat next to Rain, and began looking for subjects, scanning acros the cafeteria with her crimson eyes. Celes took a seat to the right of Citri and tried to distract Citri from Rain's maintenance session with Benihime, but to no avail. The team sat in silence as Rain cleaned each peace, humming as he worked. Citri spoke up first as he saw Rain disassemble an clean the katana further and further. "Do you really have to do that at the table?" Citri questioned as Rain continued his maintenance on the crimson blade. A girl dressed in a shade not dissimilar to that of the weapon had lingered by their table for a few minutes to watch before being dragged off by her team mates, and many others had continuously thrown glances over at the table to observe the spectacle. Rain, in response, simply finished up what he was doing, reassembled and sheathed the weapon, briefly treating his team to a smug look before his attention was grabbed by the red girl returning, this time taking a seat opposite Rain and looking at him, silver eyes gleaming with intent.  
"Will you tell me about it?" she inquired, gesturing to the now sheathed katana that still lay in front of its owner on the table and entirely oblivious to the dreadlocked boy sitting next to her, orange eyes wide in fear and hands frantically gesturing for her to stop. Celes eager to calm Citri down tried to soothe and distract him by talking about music. Pheonix's eyes went up and down the red hooded girl, her mind pondering when and where to take a picture of this strange new girl.  
"She is Benihime, The Red Princess." Rain replied simply, not wanting to further the conversation. After a few seconds of awkward silence the hooded girl pressed further.  
"…Can I see?"  
"She's sleeping."  
"Pleaaaase?"  
"...Are you certain?"  
"Yes!"  
In between each exchange the tempo of Citri's hand motions steadily increased, though neither of the two took any notice. Celes gave up on trying to calm down, and Phoenix began to smile, as the whole team knew how Rain, would "introduce" his beloved Benihime. After a few seconds of being subjected to a clinical case of puppy-dog eyes, Rain conceded, drawing his weapon and listening to the whir of the edge as it ran down the tip to the guard then loping back to the top. Rain satisified with the brief moment of listening to Benihime as the hooded girl let out an "Ooooh" and Rain remarks," How beautiful the sound of her singing is." Phoenix let out a sigh almost in sync with Celes as the two scooted a little to the left, in an effort to give Rain some space.  
Rain set about to slamming the blade down on the table, bisecting his target in one swift barely missed Cirti's flailing arms. Prompting an uncharacteristic shriek from Citri, and a giggle from Phoenix, as Celes tried to calm Citri down.  
Introduction over and done with, Rain retracted his weapon and once again sheathed it, raising an eyebrow at the impressed girl sitting across from him as she started firing off more an more questions. Citri just looked down at the table in front of him head shaking slightly, a Katana blade shaped dent drawn across the table in between the two halves of Citri's bowl, the noodle soup freely flowing out the middle and forming a growing pool on the table.  
"Not cool, bro."  
The girl with the hood chimed in again. Followed by Rain, Phoenix, and then Celes.  
"That was beyond awesome!"  
"It would seem she disagrees."  
"C'mon Citri you had to have seen it coming."  
"Well at least it was just a bowl of soup."  
"Yeah but you didn't need to kill my lunch."  
"She asked to meet her, how could I deny such a simple request."  
"Citri we all know that Rain is a little eccentric at times."  
"Yeah, but how am I gonna eat my soup?"  
"Hey how did you get this sword? How does it work? What activates an de activates the motor? Did you make it yourself?"  
"How many questions are left for you to ask?"  
"Geez Rain, lay the sarcasm on even thicker."  
"Ugh I'm gonna grab another bowl."  
"I'll go with you."  
And so Citri and Celes got up, intent on getting a replacement lunch for Citri. Rain and Phoenix simply sat in silence, well Rain was silent, the red hooded girl was dragged off again by her team as Phoenix took photos of the strange girl.  
Citri and Celes returned with a new bowl of soup, and the argument resumed, with Citri commenting,  
"Rain why do you carry that thing with you everywhere?"  
Celes followed with, "Yes it is against the rules."  
Rain responded with,  
"She. She goes where I go."  
Phoenix backed him up saying,  
"Come on, you know how much he cares about that- I mean Benihime."  
The conversation continued in this order.  
"Look I like my staff too, but I don't call it Báo, and refer to it as a he."  
"Rain, I understand that you care about her, but your relationship with that sword isn't normal."  
"I made her with my own two hands, she is a part of me."  
"Everyone has something about them that isn't normal, in Rain's case it's his love for his sword."  
"Ok look, just try to refrain from "introducing" her by bisecting my lunch, the cafeteria lady's getting a little annoyed with my second and some days third lunches."  
"That sounds fair."  
"I accept your agreement."  
"Great, we all made up, and I got some excellent shots of that silver eyed cutie, now hurry and eat Citri, our next class is with Professor Port."  
"Shit, can't we just skip class and go to the beach?  
" Um guys, we almost got caught last time, and this will be the fifth time this semester."  
"I agree with Citri, and besides, I can fool Ms. Goodwitch again, I just need to borrow one of your dresses Celes."  
"You're going to pretend to be a girl again!?, Sweet, make sure you let me take a picture this time."  
"Alright! To the beach."  
"Ok look if we're cutting class again, we can't go to the beach, we'll be there all day, let's just go downtown for a class."  
"This is acceptable, Celes, You'll have my clothes, so I can change once we're on the visitor's airship right."  
"Of course she will Rain, now let's go, Downtown ok with you Citri?"  
"Anything beats class with Port."  
Celes, Rain and Phoenix replied simultaneously, "Definitely."  
And so the Four strolled out Of the lunch room to their designated spots, ready for , what in their minds was a well deserved break, and a hare-brained scheme to get them said break. But Team Anarchy rarely did things normally.


End file.
